The Delectio Prophecy
by Amaya Hitomi 253
Summary: Snowe Marissa Julie Potter was the twin sister of James Potter. They couldn't be more different if they tried. There is something different about her however. What ever could that be? Slash, Femmeslash, AU, MWPP era into Harry's.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dilectio Prophecy 1: The Big Ball**

**By Amaya Hitomi 253**

**Universe: Harry Potter Alt**

**Warnings: None for this chapter.**

**Prologue: It's a hard knock life**

Snowe Marissa Julie Potter, Twin sister to James Christopher Anthony Potter, didn't really fit in with the family she was born into. Maybe it was just the twin she was born with. James was dark haired, dark eyed and just plain dark. And she in her 6th year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, his mid back length whitish blonde hair. Her eyes were a pretty purple that eve a metamorphous would be enviable of. Her skin pale and unblemished, even in her teenaged years, gave off the false illusion of porcelain. She was quite tall coming in at about 5 foot 8. She was quite the opposite of James, and looked like pure white snow. Maybe that's why her parents named her as such.

She was different in more than just appearance from her sibling. He was born he first son of one of the most wealthiest families in the muggle and magical world. He got everything his heart ever desired. If he had the sudden whim of authentic Hershey's chocolate from Hershey Park, USA he got it and would be munching no more than 15 minutes later. That's not to say Snowe was neglected or anything. No, Anthony and Julie Potter loved their little girl, Anthony just a bit too much.

Snowe sat at her writing desk, playing with a broken quill. Her room seemed as if it was from a fairytale. Decorated in deep blue, white and light green. Her carpets was plush, white and ungodly clean. Her walls deep blue with green trimmings giving a soothing ,calming illusion. Her bed was on a raised platform, Queen sized with thick green sheets and green and blue quilt and pillows. It was surrounded by painted windows with images of snow flakes and Ivy. Around her painted walls were dressers and armoires that were filled with clothes for every occasion. Life sized animals in size order stood in a silent magical jungle in a corner. In yet another raised platform was a swing . Doors lead to her private library and bathroom.

Most people think it's the room of a spoiled girl but really it's the guilt of her father that you see scattered about her room. But as before she was at her writing desk playing with a broken quill as she mulled over he various plagues in life. The most important things being school, not that she had bad grades. She was a raven claw after all. No she was more worried about her friends. Her best friends in the world being Lily Amelia Evans, Sirius Orion Black, and Severus Adam Snape. How the got to becoming friends would be a tale of epic proportions on a small scale and it all happened last year…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Delectio Prophecy 1: The Big Ball**

"**Amaya Hitomi 253"**

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Umm I dunno none yet I don't think**

Snowe boarded the train with little ease. She had to hold back the tears in her eyes. Not at the thought of leaving her beautiful pristine family , no, more at the relief of finally getting away from her father. She threw her trunk over head and sat in a compartment as close to the end as possible. She watched with disgust as the wizarding public wailed like babies as their precious children left them on heir way to school, for some of them it was the 7th time. And of course at the center of this commotion was her twin brother James. She glared ice daggers worthy of her name sake. James had it easy… The bastard.

As she stared contemptuously out of the compartment her door slid open. In admitted a young man with shoulder length black hair and a small pretty nose. His skin was deathly pale almost translucent and it contrasted greatly with his heavily lidded black eyes and elegantly arched eyebrows. He was quite small maybe 5'6". He was like someone you needed to protect. He paused as he noticed Snowe. He straightened his navy blue dress shirt unconsciously as he tried to decide what to do. His breathing had some how alerted Snowe to his presence. She turned slowly and blinked rapidly.

'Severus Snape" she thought 'still beautiful' The ever growing list of stats that are forever in her head went by. Severus Snape. Middle name withheld. Slytherin. 5th year. Loner, good at Potions and Herbology. Siblings: Maryk Tyson Snape, 18, Ravenclaw; and Sabrina Alexia Snape, 10, yet to attend Hogwarts. Parents: Arielle Francesca Snape nee Randall, and Samuel Krystian Snape. 47 generation pureblood. 7th in line for head of family, Friends with held, Enemies: Her brother.

She eyed him warily. Tears still evident in her eyes. He blinked caringly at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked his soft baritone voice vibrated through the awkward compartment. Snowe sniffed a little bit, and nodded slightly.

"It's nothing… Severus Snape" He was taken aback.

"You know my name?" He questioned eyebrows raised. Snowe nodded once more. He looked like he was about to say something but her compartment door opened again. Her hair was long, flowing, ad vibrant red, mid back length and it danced around her like flames. Her eyes were huge, thickly framed with eyelashes, and the deepest most pure green ever seen. Her skin was also littered with freckles. She was Lily Amelia Evans, Gryffindor 5th year. Bookworm. Siblings: Petunia Anne Dursley nee Evans. Parents: Cameryne Starr Evans nee George, and Kyle Paulen Evans, both deceased. Muggleborn. Best friends: Alyss Mackenzie Matthew (muggle) And Snowe Enemies: Her brother., James Potter.

"Snowe!" She squealed glomping the sitting girl not noticing the standing boy. "I was looking for you! How was your summer?" She rattled. She paused and glanced at the violet eyed witch who was staring gloss eyed at Severus. She turned around and Snowe watched him flinch. Her heart went to him, Severus Snape. He backed out of the compartment.

"Goodbye Snowe Potter, until we meet again." Her eyes widened marginally. Those words….

Lily blinked between the now closed door and her best friend.

" Do I even want to know?' she asked completely confused. Snowe turned to face her red haired friend still in her lap.

"That was Severus Snape talking to me." She said dreamily. Lily smirked slightly, the continued her conversation.

**-Aside-**

**A little bit about Snowe's stats. Snowe spouts randomly in her head that happens whenever a new character is described. Basically she knows everything about everyone. It started with pureblood training where she had to know everything about every pureblood, or atleast the main ones. Soon it became a hobby and a skill. Go figure.**

**-end aside-**

**Lily slid deftly off her lap and sat across from her. She gave Snowe an inquisitive look.**

"**Have you ever heard if a prophecy…. Something about elements?" She asked slightly trance like. Snowe closed her eyes and nodded.**

"**How do you about that, it's an old pureblood tale about the returning of the elements to human bodies to rid the world of darkness. It was called the Delectio. The exact prophecy has been lost for ages." She said quietly and sighed. She sank back into the old musty cushioned sets as the scenery whizzed past her in a blur of color and imagery. She turned back to her best friend. She had to admit the prophecy was very interesting none the less, even if it's an old tale. **


End file.
